


mispells

by drcosimacormier95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffe shop AU, F/F, Fluff, LOTS OF FLUFF AND ONLY FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: kim (@Iuthorlena on twitter): coffee shop au where kara encounters a customer who's always on her phone when she orders and kara considers it Rude and Annoying so she mispells the beautiful brunette's name every day till the brunette comes without her phone...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)

Kara Danvers is an artist. A really gifted one according to her past professors and literally everyone in her life. She is a struggling artist though.

Yes, she has just been invited to expose her work in the most prestigious art gallery in National City. But still, times are hard so, working as a barist on her favorite coffee shop didn't sound so bad. The extra cash is welcome, and she only works during the mornings so she can work on her art during the rest of the day.

She likes her co-workers and her boss, even though she started only... yesterday. She also likes interacting with people, meeting new people... So when a gorgeous brunette enters the almost empty coffee shop on her second day, taking her breath away she is more than eager to talk to her while she prepares her coffee... but it seems the other woman has a different plan.

"Lena" is the woman's name, Kara learns when the order gets in her hands, and the woman is still on her phone. She was looking and typing the whole time she ordered, not even looking at Kara's co-worker who took the order, and now, waiting for her 'latte with an extra shot of expresso' she continues to look at the device and completely ignore Kara's presence...

Kara Danvers is a strong believer in being polite so she considers the woman's actions really rude and annoying, no matter how freaking _beautiful_ she is.

She sighs, finishing making the woman's coffee order when an idea pops in her head. What if... she mispells the woman's name on the cup. That might get her attention or... something.

So Lena becomes 'Lydia'.

It doesn't work though.

The beautiful brunette takes her coffee and leaves the coffee shop without a second of hesitation, which makes Kara even more furious and annoyed.

She goes home that day and doesn't know why she can't seem to focus on the painting in front of her, green eyes and dark hair on her mind...

She decides then to start a new painting and it doesn't surprised her when it turns out like the image of a really pretty brunette who is _rude_ but has somehow caught her eye.

* * *

The next day she would be lying if she said she isn't just waiting for the woman - Lena - to walk in again.

She comes in a few minutes after the hour she came yesterday.

And... she is on her phone.

Kara rolls her eyes as the brunette orders her drink, the same coffee as yesterday, without giving her co-worker a glance.

This morning she decides on 'Lemma' to write on the cup. And just like the day before the brunette takes her coffee and leaves without giving Kara a second of attention.

''Why does she have to be so pretty?" Kara asks herself with a sigh.

* * *

 Lena becomes 'Lean', 'Lima', 'Linna', and by them time Kara runs out of words that sound like the woman's name she just uses any words that start with 'l' as a substitute: 'Liquid', 'Leather', 'Larynx', 'Label', 'Labour, 'Lollipop', 'Lullaby'...

One day, after about two weeks of this little game between them, Lena enters the coffee shop and Kara is ready to roll her eyes at the woman and her phone when she realizes Lena isn't on her phone at all.

Lena orders her usual looking into her co-worker's eyes, and even smiles at the guy...

Kara grins and writes the woman's name right this time on her cup... 'Lena'.

When Lena goes to grab her cup she smiles, noticing her name is written correctly this time.

She looks up at the blonde, ''So you have been mispelling my name on the cup since the beginning, why not today?''

Kara blushes and clears her throat lightly, ''It's just you- you always come here on your phone and I honestly think it's rude so I decided to play with you a little.''

Lena lets out a laugh, and the sound is so beautiful it leaves Kara speechless and breathless.

''Well, it is always the highlight of my day, seeing what word you are going to come up with to put on my cup every day.'', the brunette sighs and runs her hand through her hair, ''And I'm sorry I'm always on my phone. I'm the CEO of L-Corp, a business corporation, and my day always start a mess with too many texts and e-mails.''

''Oh-okay, now I'm highkey embarrassed of doing that to you. And the one who is sorry, please forgive me I didn't know.''

''I will forgive you if... you go out and have dinner with me.'' Lena says with a smirk on her face.

Kara blushes yet again and smiles, ''Okay.''

''Okay?"

''Yes'' the blonde nods, she takes a deep breath and on a moment of courage she lets out, ''Too be honest I have been crushing on you since the first time you stepped foot on the shop so, yes.''

Now the brunette is the one who blushes. She takes her phone out of her purse, ''Promise it's for the good this time'', she says looking at Kara. She handles the device to the barista, ''Type your number in it. I will text you asking for you address'', she tells Kara while winking. Or trying to wink Kara notices, and it's so cute it makes her smile even bigger.

The blonde takes the phone and types her number, giving it back to the brunette. Lena takes it and takes her coffee from the counter.

''See you soon Kara.''

''Bye Lena.'' the blonde says as she watches the other woman walk away, ''Wait! How do you know my name?'' Kara pretty much screams. She doesn't have a name tag on her and she is frowning.

''I have my ways.'' the brunette shouts back, before turning around and leaving the shop.

Kara sighs. But this time, this time isn't out of frustration because the beautiful brunette hasn't given her attention... No this time is because of the weird exciting feeling that has invaded her because the beautiful brunette has paid attention, smiled at her, talked to her and asked her out... and she has a feeling this woman is going to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Lena texts her the night of their talk and Kara would be lying if she said the thought of talking to the brunette again wasn't exciting.

The text is simple:  _Hi Kara, it's Lena here. How does tomorrow night sound?_

Kara smiles at her phone before taking a deep breath and replying: _Sounds perfect. Name time and place._

Lena texts her back a few seconds after, telling her to meet her at a restaurant she has never heard of, at 8pm.

The blonde replies quickly saying she will be there and they say their ''good nights''. The artist goes to sleep with an easy smile on her face.

* * *

''Are you going to tell me how you knew my name or not?''

''If I did I would lose my air of mystery, wouldn't I?'' Lena replies grinning.

''Lena please'', Kara starts to pout then, trying to give the brunette her puppy eyes.

''No pouting please, you look too cute doing that.''

''Then tell me!''

''Okay okay fine!'' Lena says between a laugh, ''Promise you won't think I'm a creepy stalker though.''

''I promise!''

''On the third day I went to the coffee shop and you wrote my name wrong I sent a friend there, well she is my secretary but also a friend, to find out your name.''

Kara opens her mouth in shock, ''You did not.''

''I did. I was interested in you already so I wanted to find out as much as I could.''

Kara blushes at the statement and shakes her head a little, ''What does she look like? Lets see if I remember.''

''She is asian, black hair, brown eyes, a little bit short, rolls her eyes a lot.''

''Jess?!''

''Yes, that's her.''

''Oh my God we talked for a few minutes and she came back the next day and we talked even more.''

''Yep.''

''So you already know I'm an artist, that I'm adopted and have a sister, that I love dogs and food. I talk a lot.''

Lena nods, ''Yes Kara Danvers, I already know a lot about you.''

''That's so unfair! I know nothing about you!''

''Ask then.''

Kara smiles at the brunette, silent for a few seconds, before starting, ''So you are Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, right?''

''Yes.''

''That's intimidating.''

''Why?''

''I- I don't know. You are a beautiful powerful woman. I'm just an artist trying to survive.''

''Kara, every woman is powerful in her own way. And you are absolutely gorgeous.''

Kara blushes and shakes her head again, ''I think you are right - about the fact that every woman is powerful in their own way.'', she smiles at Lena, ''Now with my questions.''

''Oh yes, I'm waiting.'' Lena raises her eyebrows and takes her glass of wine off the table of the restaurant, drinking a little while looking at Kara.

''How old are you and when do you celebrate your birthday?''

''Starting with finding out my zodiac sign I see.''

Kara grins at the brunette, ''Yes, very important information.''

Lena shakes her head and lets out a laugh, ''I'm 25 and July 17th.''

''A Leo then. That's interesting.''

''Interesting?''

''Yes, I am attracted to leos.''

''You are attracted to me then?''

Kara blushes, ''You don't play fair.''

''Never.'' Lena says with a smirk.

They talk while having dinner and Kara finds out so much more about Lena. Not only with the answers to her questions but the way the brunette acts and talks. Kara finds out Lena is quite the genious and loves engineering and all science related things. She is passionate about her research work, Kara can tell by the way her hands move and her eyes are bright when she is talking about it.

Kara also talks about herself. She lets Lena know about her art, about her family, about her passions involving music and cinema.

They are so caught up in their talk they don't realize it's almost time for the restaurant to close till the chef and owner of the place himself comes to let them know. Apparently he is friends with the Luthor. Kara blushes as she lets the two have a quick conversation. When the man leaves Lena gets up from her chair and walks till Kara's, extending her hand for the blonde, ''Let's go?''

''Where?''

''I want to show you a place.''

''Okay'', Kara says as she takes the woman's hand and gets up from her chair, ''Don't we have to pay first?''

''Already taken care of.'' the brunette says as she starts walking towards the door.

Kara walks beside her, ''No- Lena I can't let you pay for everything please.''

''Kara it's okay you can pay on the next date.''

''Oh- next- wait so this is really a date, right?''

Now it's time for Lena to blush as they get out of the restaurant, ''Yes, unless you don't want it to be.''

''No no no, I do want it yes. A date. For sure.''

''You are cute when you are nervous.''

''Thank you?''

''Come on, the place I want to show you is right around the corner.''

They walk in silence and Lena makes the move to grab Kara's hand, which the blonde happily accepts.

''Wait- this is L-Corp, as in the building you own.''

Lena laughs at Kara's confused face expression, ''You are an observer. Yes it is. Just wait for it.''

The artist frowns a little but nods, ''Okay.''

They get passed the security and into the elevator. Lena gets a card out of her purse and into a space in the elevator panel, which makes two other buttons appear on the panel on the wall. She presses one of them and the elevator starts moving up.

''You are not planning on killing me are you?''

Lena smirks at her, ''Not in the way you are thinking right now.''

Kara blushes and shakes her head, looking down at their still holding hands.

The elevator comes to a stop and when they step out of it she realizes they are on the roof of the building.

They walk hand in hand till near the end of the roof, Kara looks at the view and lets out a ''wow'' while Lena stares at the blonde and smiles.

''Lena the view is beautiful.''

''Yes, not as beautiful as you though.''

Kara looks at the brunette and grins, ''You are cute.''

The Luthor chuckles, ''That was cheesy yes but doesn't make it any less real.''

''Thank you, this is amazing, seriously.''

Lena nods and it's then that Kara notices just how close to each other they are. It's like there's a pull between them, dragging them closer and closer...

''Is this the part I finally get to kiss you?'' Lena says and the blonde realizes the confident woman's voice is shaky.

Kara manages to say a quiet ''Yes'' before her lips meet Lena's and her eyes are closed. The kiss is tender at first as Kara put her arms around Lena's neck and pulls her closer. The brunette holds the blonde by the waist as the kissing gets heated.

After a few minutes they part for air but they keep their foreheads touching and their eyes closed.

''Wow- that was- wow.'' Kara lets out.

''I agree.'' Lena says smiling.

They open their eyes and look at each other for a while before kissing again softly.

''Come on, let me take you home.'' the brunette says when they part again.

''Okay.''

They go till the building's garage and Lena tells her driver he can take the rest of the night off. She opens the passenger door for Kara and then gets behind the wheel herself.

''I haven't done this in a while.''

''What? Driving?''

''Yes.''

''Am I safe?'' Kara asks trying to hide her smile.

Lena looks at her as if she is offended, with her hand on her chest, dramatically, before laughing, ''Yes dummy, it's automatic it's not rocket science.''

Kara joins her in laughing and Lena turns the car on, driving them from the building's garage, into the street.

''You know where I live?''

''Yes I do. But again, not because I'm a creepy stalker. Its just-'' she pauses, before reaching for Kara's hand and giving it a kiss, ''I haven't been on a date in forever, so when I mentioned to my security guy he insisted on doing a background check on you. I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have let him-''

''Hey hey It's okay. You are a big shot CEO I understand why that was necessary.''

Lena sighs in relief, ''Thank God. I was worried you would get freaked out or something.''

''No, I understand, don't worry.''

''Okay, good. And- we are here.''

Lena parks the car right in front of Kara's building. Before the blonde finishes taking her seat belt off the brunette is already opening the door for her.

''Thank you.'' the artist says as she gets off the car and Lena closes the door.

''No problem.''

They walk till the entrance of the building, both smiling and stealing glances at each other. When they reach the door Lena is the first to speak, ''Thank you Kara. I had the best time tonight and that was all because of your amazing company.''

Kara blushes, looking into Lena's eyes she smiles, ''Thank you for this amazing evening Lena. You manage to make me feel special just by the way you look at me.''

''Good, that's my intention.'' the brunette says before she steps into Kara's personal space and kisses her again.

They both smile into the kiss before stopping.

''I would invite you to go upstairs with me but my sister is staying with me for a few days.''

Lena grins, ''It's okay darling we will have all the time in the world.''

Kara sighs as she wraps her arms around Lena's neck and kisses her once again, ''I do hope so.''

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
